Scion xB '03
|engine = 1NZ-FE |torque = 104.15 ft-lb |power = 104 BHP |pp = 324 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 117mph (188kph) |0-60 = |length = 151.3 inches |width = 66.5 inches |height = 64.5 inches |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Scion xB '03 is a Road car produced by Scion. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. Colors The player can choose six colors upon buying this car: *Black *Blue Mica *Bordeaux Mica *Gray Metallic *White *White Pearl Crystal Shine In-game description "A compact car with pronounced box-like looks, designed to capture the interest of men in their 20s." The Toyota bB was sold as the Scion xB in the US. In February 2000, a street fashion based compact, the bB, was released. The bB shared the same platform as the Toyota Vitz and other Toyota compacts, but its body design was completely different. At the time, Toyota CEO Mr. Okuda ordered his engineers to make a car that targets young people. This car was made to target males in their 20's, and is a new type of car that re-classified the car as a fashionable accessory or 'lifestyle' car. Its most notable feature is its boxy style. It was quite a radical design, resembling 2 boxes layered on top of each other at the waistline. At the same time, it was like an old American car, with its long, grooved horizontal grille, and a thick bumper. Its exterior is both classic and modern at the same time. The body size of the main model is 151.3 inches long, 66.5 inches wide, and 64.5 inches tall, the average size of a small minivan, but the boxy body allows full usage of the measurements, to give a roomier interior. Its well combined style and practicality make a great package. From the interior panels to the seats, it's all black. The linear design is simple. It is accented by a single large round instrument dial and a front bench seat with large armrests. There are many small shelves and containers for storage. The engine comes in an 86 BHP, 1.3L DOHC inline-4, or a 107 BHP 1.5 DOHC inline-4. The drivetrain was available in FF or 4WD. It utilized strut suspension in the front and trailing arms in the rear. For the transmission, only a column shifter 4-speed AT was made available, but safety features such as dual air type and ABS came as standard equipment. In the United States, it was sold under the name Scion, and went on to steal the hearts of the youth. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Scion Dealership for 15,780 Credits, but this is only possible in the NTSC-U version of the game. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 15,780 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Scion xB '03 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 14,254 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 15,780 Credits. It is a simplified car. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Scion Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars